Guardia nocturna
by Mai Kusakabe
Summary: Absorto en uno de sus proyectos, Trafalgar Law se queda despierto hasta muy tarde, y decide ir a descansar a cubierta, donde un miembro muy especial de su tripulación está haciendo guardia. Bepo x Law


Este fic está basado en un preciosísimo doujinshi que leí hace unos días. La traductora no quiere que su trabajo se distribuya por ahí, así que simplemente os diré dónde podéis encontrarlo, por si os interesa: está en Tumblr, traducido por Kuro-hachi, y se llama "White lover".

La idea nació hablando con la señora CarisMai, a la que le faltan tantos tornillos como a una servidora, y decidimos escribir algo ambas. Después vimos que las ideas podían parecer "continuas". Aunque técnicamente no son la misma historia, si queréis verlo así, esta sería la segunda parte, así que su historia iría primero :D

Como siempre (y ya va siendo cansino) One Piece no me pertenece y no saco beneficio alguno por escribir fanfics de la serie.

Por si no ha quedado claro en el resumen, esto es un BEPO x LAW, y con lemon. Estáis sobre aviso, así que nada de comentarios desagradables: si no queréis leerlo, os largáis, que nadie os obliga.

* * *

**Guardia nocturna**

Trafalgar Law cerró la tapa del último bote lleno de formol y, en este caso, un hígado reventado por una puñalada efectuada con un cuchillo de cocina, lo etiquetó al igual que los otros y activó sus poderes para colocar cada recipiente en su respectivo lugar.

Al ponerse en pie su espalda dio un crujido de protesta, probando con ello que probablemente había pasado más tiempo del que parecía desde que se sentó, y el pirata miró a la pared, donde descansaba un reloj al que no le había hecho caso en un rato. 2:35. Sería más apropiado decir que no le había hecho caso en unas 18 horas.

En ese preciso instante, su estómago emitió un potente ruido de protesta y Law se rio, recordando que esas dieciocho horas eran también el tiempo que hacía que no comía nada.

Tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a la tripulación, pues no le apetecía que Penguin le echara la bronca _otra vez_, por saltarse comidas y horas de sueño. Cuando entró a la cocina sonrió al ver un plato tapado en la mesa con una nota encima.

"_Calentar dos minutos. Termínate todo el plato y vete a dormir, Capitán, no es sano que te pases tantas horas trabajando."_

Siguió la primera instrucción y se sentó a la mesa, con el plato, unos cubiertos y una botella de sake empezada que encontró en un armario. Mientras comía, su mirada se dirigió a una de las redondas ventanas y al cielo nocturno que se veía más allá. Hacía tiempo ya que no pasaban la noche bajo el agua, pues en la Grand Line aquello había probado ser muy peligroso cuando terminaron accidentalmente en el Calm Belt pocos días después de cruzar la Reverse Mountain. Desde entonces hacían como todos los demás barcos, echaban el ancla y se turnaban para pasar la noche de guardia.

Los ojos del capitán siguieron su trayecto por la cocina y se posaron en el tablón que utilizaban para distribuir las tareas, buscaron la hoja de guardias nocturnas, que era una fotocopia de la página del calendario de ese mes, y se fueron directos al día de hoy: Bepo.

Law se terminó la cena y la botella, puso todo a lavar y salió de la cocina en dirección a la puerta que daba a cubierta. En la nota le decían que se fuera a dormir, pero no le habían dicho _dónde_.

* * *

A Bepo no le importaba quedarse a hacer la guardia. Desde luego, era un incordio el tener que pasarse toda la noche despierto, y por lo general al día siguiente estaba muerto de sueño y terminaba quedándose dormido en alguna parte del submarino, pero por la noche la temperatura era muy agradable, especialmente ahora que todavía estaban dentro de la zona de influencia climática de la isla de verano que acababan de abandonar.

La brisa nocturna de alta mar era un cambio refrescante y agradable al horrible calor de los últimos días.

Giró la cabeza al escuchar la puerta que daba al interior del submarino abrirse y vio salir a su capitán, con las ojeras más pronunciadas que de costumbre y sin llevar su espada al hombro como solía hacer.

-¿Va todo bien, capitán? –Preguntó el eso, extrañado. Si no recordaba mal, Penguin le había dejado aquella nota con la cena para ver si dormía un poco, y hacerlo sentir culpable por preocupar a su tripulación era una de las pocas formas eficaces de hacer que Trafalgar Law durmiera un poco, así que debería estar en la cama.

-Claro, solo estoy cansado –respondió Law, acercándose.

Bepo comprendió su intención cuando el hombre se detuvo frente a él y, girándose, se dejó caer entre sus piernas, apoyando la espalda contra el pecho de Bepo.

-¿Qué tal el día? –Preguntó Law, moviéndose un poco como si tratase de encontrar la posición más cómoda.

-Aburrido, no ha pasado nada interesante –dijo Bepo, suponiendo que el que sus compañeros de tripulación se hubiesen pasado media tarde discutiendo acerca de cuál de las numerosas chicas en bikini de la playa estaba más buena no contaba como algo de interés para el capitán.

-Pues vaya… -murmuró Law, evidentemente comenzando a quedarse dormido, y Bepo apoyó, con cuidado, una de sus patas en el pecho del hombre, abrazándolo desde atrás, y se quedó escuchando cómo la respiración de Law se iba acompasando, indicando que se había quedado dormido.

* * *

Había pasado aproximadamente una hora cuando un agradable olor que Bepo ya conocía invadió sus fosas nasales, y el enorme oso polar se encontró cambiando de posición, incómodo, con el capitán todavía entre sus brazos.

El hombre soltó un pequeño gemido y Bepo estaba seguro de haberse ruborizado.

¿Qué estaría soñando?

Técnicamente, podía _imaginarse_ lo que su capitán estaba soñando, y eso no ayudaba en nada a su situación actual.

Apretó un poco más la pata que rodeaba al hombre, sabiendo que por mucho más grande que él que fuera no le haría daño, y bajó el hocico a la nuca de Law, inspirando profundamente para tratar de obtener tanto de aquel agradable aroma como le fuera posible. Inconscientemente, su lengua salió por entre sus dientes y lamió la piel morena expuesta.

En ese momento, la respiración de Law cambió.

Bepo fue a apartarse, sobresaltado, pero unas fuertes manos, pequeñas en comparación a su propio cuerpo, sujetaron la pata que lo había estado rodeando, impidiendo que la apartara.

-Ni se te ocurra parar, Bepo.

-C-Capitán… -tartamudeó Bepo, abochornado y sorprendido.

Law giró la cabeza y le dio un beso en la mandíbula.

-Sigue –ordenó en un susurro.

Animado por aquella acción, Bepo volvió a inclinar la cabeza para lamer de nuevo el cuello de Law, que soltó su pata y activó sus poderes, haciendo que un bote con el que Bepo ya era muy familiar apareciera en una de sus manos.

El oso se ruborizó de nuevo cuando Law se apartó un poco, gateando un par de pasos hacia delante, y se desabrochó el pantalón dejándolo caer hasta sus rodillas.

Bepo se apresuró a abrirse el mono naranja y se quedó mirando, fascinado, cómo Law comenzaba a meter sus dedos cubiertos de lubricante en su propia entrada, primero uno, al que se unió luego un segundo y finalmente un tercero, entrando y saliendo de aquel espacio que a Bepo le gustaba tanto entre jadeos y gemidos quedos del hombre arrodillado delante de él.

Cuando sacó los dedos, Law apoyó la mano en el suelo, paralela a la otra que ya lo sostenía en aquella posición, y giró la cabeza para mirar a Bepo con una sonrisa lasciva dibujada en sus labios.

-¿A qué estás esperando?

A Bepo le faltó tiempo para prácticamente abalanzarse sobre el hombre, conteniéndose a duras penas para no chocar contra él, y abrazarlo por la cintura desde atrás, colocándolos a ambos en posición para entrar de una sola embestida que le arrancó un fuerte y algo dolorido gemido al capitán.

Bepo hizo uso del poco autocontrol que le quedaba para mantenerse quieto, y en vez de moverse se limitó a pasear con cuidado sus pezuñas por el estómago y los muslos del hombre hasta que fue este el que hizo el primer movimiento.

Y así comenzó un frenético vaivén en el que Bepo embestía con ansias y Law se movía tratando de profundizar las embestidas, ajustando él el ritmo a cómo lo quería en cada momento.

Bepo sabía que no duraría mucho, nunca lo hacía cuando era al capitán al que tenía debajo, y Law también debía saberlo, porque pasó el peso que sostenían sus brazos a solo uno de ellos, apoyado en el suelo de codo a mano, y llevó la otra mano a la erección que se erguía entre sus piernas, comenzando a masturbarla con tanto ímpetu como las embestidas que estaba recibiendo.

Pronto Bepo se vació dentro de él, abrazándolo con fuerza por la cintura y murmurándole incoherencias que no llegaban a ser palabras, y, con un par de movimientos más de su mano, Law se corrió sobre la madera del suelo, gimiendo con fuerza el nombre de su compañero.

Bepo salió de él, con cuidado para no dañar más su entrada, que el oso sabía que después de hacerlo le dolía por mucho que se negara a admitirlo, y se cerró de nuevo el mono, contemplando todo el tiempo a Law mientras este se vestía, incapaz de contener un bostezo.

-Debería dormir, Capitán –dijo Bepo, preocupado.

-Eso hacía, pero alguien me ha despertado.

Bepo se sobresaltó y fue a disculparse, pero la sonrisa juguetona de Law lo detuvo. Por una vez, podría ver claramente que era una broma.

Law volvió a gatear por el suelo y se colocó de nuevo entre sus piernas, apoyándose contra él.

Bepo lo abrazó de inmediato, pero sus ojos se desviaron, preocupados, a la mancha del suelo.

-Debería limpiar eso –dijo, tratando de separar a Law para ir a por una fregona, pero el hombre lo detuvo.

-Déjalo, ya lo harán mañana.

-¡Pe-Pero…! –Exclamó el oso, completamente ruborizado ante la idea de que alguien en la tripulación fuera a ver aquello. Un dedo frente a su boca detuvo la protesta, y Bepo apenas tuvo tiempo de ver la sonrisa macabra del capitán antes de que este lo besara. Un beso apasionado al que Bepo respondió con ganas, pero que tenía un mensaje muy claro:

_No me discutas._

Bepo obedeció

**Fin**

* * *

Avisadas estabais u.u


End file.
